<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K9isi by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977390">K9isi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Animagus, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Natural Disasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is an explosion at the courthouse, it's all hands on deck. Sonny shifts into his canine form to help the search and rescue efforts and to find Rafael.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Creatures Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K9isi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need a canon tag that says "the reason this exists is because Kat". Because the reason this exists? Is because Kat. 😘🐶</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny and Amanda are in the break room when Fin pokes his head through the door.</p><p>“We got a situation,” he says in his understated laconic way, “you need to see this.”</p><p>They exchange confused glances and follow the senior detective into the bullpen. There are a handful of officers and station employees gathered around the television, which is showing what appears to be live coverage of the courthouse.</p><p>Sonny’s knees almost give out as he watches in horror. There are teams of firefighters from both the nomaj and magical departments of the NYFD on site battling flames and one entire quadrant of the courthouse appears to be nothing more than rubble.</p><p>“Alright people, listen up.” Olivia calls out as she comes out of her office, her phone still at her ear. “It’s already been confirmed this is a gas leak.”</p><p>A quiet ripple of relief runs through the room at the cause. No less evil an opponent, but at least alert levels won’t be raised throughout the city.</p><p>“First responders are still gathering information but we know there were at least 200 people in the building and only about 175 have been evacuated. Half of Manhattan’s K9 unit is upstate on a training mission this week and Brooklyn’s sending backup but they’re calling for all hands on deck. Any registered animagi who can search the rubble need to report to ESU immediately.”</p><p>She looks over to Sonny.</p><p>“Carisi!”</p><p>His gaze snaps up to meet hers.</p><p>“Barba was in court today and he’s still missing.”</p><p>Sonny is faintly aware that he’s nodding, but anything Olivia says after ‘still missing’ is white noise. Barba – Rafael – all he can think about it is the way Rafael had looked this morning, messy hair and sleepy eyes and fuck, he needs to go, he needs to help the Search and Rescue team. He waits until he’s pretty sure Liv is done talking and then he is out of there, racing down the stairwell and out onto the street.</p><p>In the distance he can hear the sirens and he winces as he runs towards it because once he shifts the sound is going to be so much worse, but he has to block it out, has to focus. He is there in under ten minutes and a show of his badge and animagus registration gets him waved through the barricade.</p><p>“What’s your animal, son?” A constable with a clipboard asks.</p><p>“Dog,” Sonny says, “Golden Retriever.”</p><p>The constable nods and writes it down next to Sonny’s badge number.</p><p>He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key Rafael had given him a few days ago. He brings it up to his nose and inhales deeply. He filters out the top layer of metallic scent and focuses on the smell of warm brandy and leather that clings to everything Rafael touches.</p><p>With the scent heavy in his nose, he takes another deep breath and lets himself shift, his form morphing seamlessly from standing upright to on four legs.</p><p>He barks once at the constable, who salutes him as he lopes towards the rubble.</p><p>He circles around to the side of the courthouse, nose to the ground. There are so many scents he needs to filter out, the smoke and sulphuric gas and carbon dioxide and below that the soil and granite and glass that normally make up the environs. He picks up the faintest trace of singed leather and follows it eagerly.</p><p>It leads him to two civilians trapped beneath a collapsed block of stone and he howls an alert, pausing only long enough for an EMT to respond before continuing the search for Rafael.</p><p>He circles around the blast zone and then begins carefully clambering over the rubble and debris. He loses track of time but he can’t stop, not when he doesn’t know if Rafael is okay.</p><p>He catches another faint trace of leather and lopes toward it. There is an arm, a weakly clenched fist holding a cracked phone and he howls as the scent gets stronger the closer he gets to his partner.</p><p>Sonny huffs a low growl, which turns into a worried whimper when there is no response. He noses Barba’s wrist, relieved to feel a steady pulse beating there, and licks his hand.</p><p>He hears distant shouts as his alert is picked up but he ignores them, sniffing carefully around the hand. Rafael is pinned under what looks like a large steel rod of some kind, but it’s keeping a larger block of concrete from falling on him.</p><p>Sonny moves back a few steps, trying to find a way to drag Rafael out safely, but from every angle it is clear it will take more manpower. He takes another deep breath and shifts back into his human body, wobbling a little as he finds himself unbalanced on the rubble.</p><p>Footsteps come up behind him, two with wands out, and they focus on levitating the concrete so that the third officer and Sonny can rush in and lift the steel beam off of him. One of the witches performs a cursory medical exam before he will allow Sonny to move the unconscious attorney.</p><p>“No damage to vital organs and no major breaks,” The mediwitch reassures him as he waves his wand in the air, sending out bright green sparks.</p><p>Two more first responders approach with a scoop stretcher and they carefully shift Barba onto it. Sonny follows them to the cordoned-off triage area, where Rafael is transferred to an ambulance.</p><p>“I’m coming with,” Sonny says, and the look on his face will brook no argument. The paramedic in the back of the vehicle shrugs and shifts her kit so he can sit down on the spare seat.</p><p>She runs through some field diagnostics, making notes as she listens to Rafael’s heart and takes his temperature.</p><p>“You found him?” The paramedic asks Sonny, who startles at being addressed; he’d been so focused on listening to Rafael’s steady breathing.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s my – we’re – “ He takes Rafael’s hand gently in his own and the paramedic hums.</p><p>“His ribs sound cracked but that’s the only damage I can find. He’s very lucky.”</p><p>Sonny smiles gratefully at her and focuses his attention back on Rafael. He’s done this before, watched Rafael asleep, but it’s always been first thing in the morning or late at night, Sonny watching with bleary-eyes and love.</p><p>It’s different like this, Rafael pale and covered in a fine layer of silica dust. Unresponsive. Sonny looks at the paramedic and back at Rafael.</p><p>“You ever see an animagus transformation up close?” He asks the paramedic. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.</p><p>He smiles at her and shifts fluidly, rocking with the motion of the ambulance as he adjusts to the lower centre of gravity. The paramedic's mouth is open in amazement.</p><p>Sonny hops up onto the stretcher, careful to step around and between Rafael’s limbs as he settles between his legs. He rests his chin on Rafael’s knee, nose near his hand.</p><p>The rocking of the vehicle is soothing, as is having Rafael’s scent this close to his nose. He focuses on the other man’s breathing, watching the vein in his wrist as it beats with the rhythm of Rafael’s heartbeat.</p><p>The fingers brush slowly over his nose and he barks once. The paramedic leans over them, her flashlight moving as she checks Rafael’s response. Barba's hand sweeps over Sonny’s nose again and then digs into the fur on his head as he slowly comes to.</p><p>“Sir? Can you tell me your name?”</p><p>“Raf-Rafael Barba,” Barba coughs. “Assistant district attorney. What happened?”</p><p>“There was a gas leak and part of the courthouse collapsed. Your partner found you. We’re taking you to Mount Sinai to get checked out.”</p><p>“Good, that’s good.” Rafael murmurs absently. His fingers loosen their tight grip and stroke Sonny’s fur instead.</p><p>When the ambulance arrives at the hospital, Rafael is whisked away to have his ribs wrapped and Sonny shifts back, sending updates to the Lieu and Lucia.</p><p>Liv tells him to take the rest of the day and tomorrow off and he is quietly grateful for it. Shifting is fatiguing and he wants nothing more than to take Rafael home and put them both in bed. He foresees an early night and late morning for the two of them and he honestly can’t think of anything that sounds more perfect right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See comments for a tiny fic coda 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>